Problem: Determine how many solutions exist for the system of equations. ${x+y = 4}$ ${y = -x+4}$
Convert both equations to slope-intercept form: ${x+y = 4}$ $x{-x} + y = 4{-x}$ $y = 4-x$ ${y = -x+4}$ ${y = -x+4}$ Just by looking at both equations in slope-intercept form, what can you determine? ${y = -x+4}$ ${y = -x+4}$ Both equations have the same slope and the same y-intercept, which means the lines would completely overlap. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ Since any solution of ${x+y = 4}$ is also a solution of ${y = -x+4}$, there are infinitely many solutions.